


Uncertainty

by CMoony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Sirius Black, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMoony/pseuds/CMoony
Summary: Sirius wants to tell Remus about his feelings, but Remus dates another guy, so Sirius has to hold himself back.But no for long.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1





	Uncertainty

**Chapter 1: Please talk**

Seventh year. Last year at school. Last year of sharing a dorm with friends. Last year of being protected behind Hogwarts’ walls. In a few months, the Marauders will have to deal with the war. The imminent dark war. 

Still, life is too short to live thinking about the war, much less in this year when Sirius has something bigger, much more troubling in his mind. 

How do you name this situation - when you have a friend that you love and care about, but then, suddenly, you want to hug him, kiss him and hold him between your arms all the time? About who you fantasize daily about waking up every morning, side by side, in that comfy flat that you two will share? 

Could it be that he has a crush on Remus? Well, maybe not just a crush. Sirius' heart goes faster with that thought. He spends the entire summer thinking about his feelings. He fights with himself -  _ it's just a phase _ , he has always cared about Remus, he has always enjoyed the moments with him. Maybe he's confusing feelings of friendship with something else.

Remus' face appears in his mind, golden eyes looking kindly at him; pink lips inviting him to kiss them; brown curls softly entangling on his fingers. Sirius loses his breath when that image pops into his head. 

No. He isn't confusing anything, it isn't a phase. It's much more than that. Sirius feels relief and joy as he finally embraces his feelings for Remus. He doesn’t know if Remus feels the same, moreover, he has no idea if Remus even likes boys. Confessing his feelings is a risk, it scares him, he doesn't know what will happen; maybe he will ruin an amazing friendship and lose Remus forever. Or maybe not. 

He will never know if he doesn't tell him. 

Sirius tries to confess his feelings when Remus and Peter visit him and James at Potters' a few weeks before the end of their last school summer holidays. But every time he tries to, something happens; Peter enters the room talking excitedly about the new prank he has in mind, or Remus is kidnaped by James’ mom who insists on giving him extra food because _honey, you are so skinny;_ or James takes him out to the yard to play Quidditch. So the days pass by and Sirius doesn’t find a good moment to talk alone with Remus.

Peter and Remus return to their homes; that day after saying goodbye, Sirius goes straight to his bed and hides under the blankets without saying a word. 

“Couldn't you tell Remus about your feelings?” James asks, patting Sirius’ head over the covers.

“What?” Sirius sits on the bed in a second, pushing away the blanket and looking at James with big eyes filled with surprise.

“What?” James mocks as he sits next to Sirius in the bed. “Oh, you didn't know that I knew?” Sirius shakes his head and James laughs. “The day before Remus and Peter came to visit, you told me about your feelings for someone who is very close to you and me - who wasn’t Lily. You told me that you wanted to confess your feelings but didn’t know how to do it without screwing things up. Then you said that you needed my advice as soon as possible. I asked you how soon. Soon as in the next seven days? and you said yes.”

“Oh…” Sirius looks at him surprised 

“You didn’t make it hard to figure it out.”

“And what do you think about this?” Sirius asks shyly; James already knows that he is into boys and girls, but knowing about his feelings for Remus is completely different, he could hate the idea: his two best friends together? That could break the group’s dynamic. 

“I had an inkling that you two would end up together someday,” James gives him an honest smile. Sirius lets out a sigh of relief. “But I am a bit hurt. Why didn’t you tell me before?” 

“I was a bit scared of what you might think about this”

James nods, understanding. James’ supportive reaction makes Sirius feel, once again, glad for having him as a brother. 

“So, you couldn’t tell him?”

“No,” Sirius sighs frustrated, laying down on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head. “But I will tell him as soon as I see him again.”

The next time Sirius sees Remus is in the train back to Hogwarts. Sirius loves James and Peter, but there is no way he can confess his feelings with the two of them looking, so he decides to talk to Remus as soon as he can find a moment where the two of them are alone. 

When they arrive at the Gryffindor Tower after the selection and dinner, Sirius thinks  _ this is the moment _ and asks Remus to stay for a bit with him in the common room before going to bed. Remus sits next to him on a big brown couch - the one they’ve used since the first year.

“I need to tell you something,” Sirius says, taking a big breath, preparing himself. Everything will change after he talks.

“Are you okay?” Remus asks as he places a hand over Sirius’ forehead. “You don’t have a fever, but you look a bit blush.” 

Sirius feels dizzy with the touch, forgetting all the words that he prepared for this moment. Before Sirius can talk again, James and Lily enter through the portrait and join them on the couch, talking about how boring the Prefects’ meeting was, and  _ who was the genius that let Filch be part of the meeting? He talked for at least twenty minutes about the new punishments for those who break the rules and then another twenty minutes discussing with McGonagall because she didn't agree with him! _

And just like that, Sirius sees his moment gone. He will try again later. 

An entire week goes by, passing fast for Sirius. He’s still unable to find a single moment to talk to Remus alone. Remus is always busy with something and spends too much time in the library.  _ Is the first week of school! Why would you go to the library so soon? Why does Remus have to be such a bookworm? _

By the second week, Peter tells them that he thinks Remus is dating someone, which explains why he is not hanging out with them as much as always. 

_ No. No. It can’t be possible. _

Peter says that he has seen Remus hanging out with a boy from Hufflepuff. Sirius feels like he’s being stabbed in his stomach. James adds that it doesn’t mean anything, they are always studying. 

“I remember Remus telling us last year that he needs good grades this year to apply to a job. You know, good enough to make his  _ furry little problem, _ not a problem,” James says looking at Sirius’ pale face, patting him on the shoulder, trying to cheer him up. “That must be it. We are being replaced with a  _ super good student  _ just like him!”

Peter laughs at the dramatic tone that James uses. 

“Of course he didn't replace us, Do you wanna bet?”

  
  


After a tough full moon, Remus usually stays in bed and skips breakfast. Peter usually brings him a coffee and toast to the dorm so he can eat something before class. 

Peter decides this is a good moment to ask Remus about the Hufflepuff dude.

“You are dating this guy, aren’t you?” 

Remus chokes with his coffee, looking surprised. 

“How…?” Remus manages to say.

“You know James and Sirius think you are abandoning us, right?”

“They - What?” Remus asks as he cleans the coffee he spilled over his face with a napkin. “Why would they think that?”

“You are spending a lot of time with your new friend; they think you like him more than you like us.”

“That’s not true,” and Peter looks at Remus, raising an eyebrow. “I… I like Ben in a different way,” Remus accepts, blushing, and almost whispering the last sentence.

“I knew it!” Peter smiles. “Okay guys, you owe me five galleons each!”

Remus opens his mouth in shock as Sirius and James come out of the Invisibility Cloak. 

At first, Remus scolds them for using the Cloak to hear private conversations, but then Remus looks down ashamed and tells them that yes, he is dating Ben, his friend from Hufflepuff, since the start of classes, and he didn’t tell them sooner because he was afraid that they would push him away if they found out he’s dating a boy. 

“I know you are better than that,” Remus says after being scolded by James because  _ how does Remus dare to think that bad of them? _ “I don’t know…. I think I’m always preparing myself to be rejected

Sirius feels a jolt of pain in his chest, something getting tight and twisted. He feels James’ worried eyes on him, but he manages to take a breath, put a fake smile on his face, and hug Remus tightly, too tightly. It’s the kind of hug that Sirius gives to Remus at the end of every year when they return to their homes. Then he tells Remus that he is happy for him and leaves the room.

Remus stays frozen with a worried and scared look on his face.

“What was that?” Remus asks. “Do you think it’s because I’m dating a boy?” 

“I doubt it,” Peter nervously laughs. “You know that Sirius has dated boys and girls since fifth year; I don’t think it’s a problem for him.”

“Don’t worry,” James says with a kind smile, “Sirius doesn’t want to share us with anyone; do you remember how he behaved when I started to be friends with Lily last year?”

“He made a huge show about being left behind since James started spending more time with Lily,” Peter adds. “He will get over this just like he did with James”.

Remus nods, but the worry doesn’t go. 

  
  


Sirius is heartbroken. He lost his opportunity. Maybe he never even had a chance. Ben is almost the opposite of him - he is tall, blond, with kind brown eyes. He’s not  _ shy _ , but he’s more on the introverted side of personalities. 

Sirius hears Remus and Ben talking about things he doesn’t understand,  _ who the hell is Aristotle, and why they care so much about what he said?  _ Sirius feels jealous of how Remus seems to be so pleased with those weird topics. Sometimes they argue about which is the best Muggle band: apparently, Ben’s dad is a muggle so he knows a lot of things that Sirius doesn't. What he knows about muggles is almost all from Remus. 

Sirius tries hard to not hate Ben. He tries hard to keep his jealousy hidden, to not do something stupid that might eventually hurt Remus. But day after day, it gets harder for him to see them together. 

He makes a huge effort, swallows his contempt against Ben, and resigns himself to enjoy the scattered moments spent with Remus. Those moments that belong only to them. Like when they use the Invisibility Cloak to run through the hidden passages to steal some chocolate from Honeydukes; or when they stay up late at night talking about these amazing muggle vehicles called motorcycles; or when they hang out in the common room, Remus reading and Sirius napping with his head on Remus’ lap while James and Peter play chess. Sirius knows he wants more, but as long as Remus is happy with his boyfriend, Sirius has to be satisfied with only these moments. 

A few weeks later, Sirius wants to believe that his desire of finding an excuse to get between Remus and his boyfriend is what makes him think that Remus is acting weird. 

Remus doesn’t laugh as always; the smile on his mouth doesn’t reach his eyes. The last three times that Sirius offered Remus to go to Honeydukes, he smiled sadly and said he couldn't because he had to meet with Ben

Sirius wants to believe that it’s his jealous imagination that is playing tricks on his mind and makes him think that Remus looks more downcasted with every day that goes by.

Because if it isn't his imagination, he has an excuse to interfere, yes, but it also means that Remus is being hurt and he is not talking to them about it. 

  
  


“I’m worried about Remus,” James whispers to Sirius. 

They are in Transfiguration, one of the classes they share with Hufflepuff. James, Peter, and Sirius are sitting in the back, looking at Remus and Ben who are three rows ahead. Ben is saying something to Remus while shaking his wand and pointing to the book like he is explaining something. They can see how Remus tries to talk back, but Ben, smiling kindly, silences him with a wave of his hand every time, until Remus stops trying and fixes his gaze on the bag that is supposed to be transfigured into a keychain.

“Me too,” Peter adds, leaning closer. “He doesn’t look as happy as he says he is.” 

Sirius and James nod in agreement. 

“Should we talk to him?” James wonders. 

“I’ve tried,” says Peter. “I’ve asked him how things are with Ben, but he just says it's all fine, over and over again.”

“Lily told me that she is worried too,” says James. “They haven’t hang out for a while, always making an excuse.”

McGonagall silences them for the third time in ten minutes, so they have to stop chatting and focus on the class. James and Peter see the same as Sirius, it isn’t his jealousy. Sirius decides to talk to Remus, he wants Remus to know that he’s there for him. 

After a long day of classes, an intense Quidditch practice, and at least ten failed attempts to talk to Remus, Sirius is exhausted. He needs a shower, to eat something, and sleep. He enters the dorm and sees Peter sitting next to Remus, patting his shoulder. 

Remus’ eyes are bloodshot and swollen. Sirius’ fatigue vanishes; he gets next to them in two long steps. 

“What happened?” 

“I‘m fine,” Remus says, rubbing his eyes with his hands. 

“Sure you are, and I'm the Fat Lady,” Sirius says sarcastically, as he sits next to Remus on the bed.

Sirius hesitates for a second; he wants to wrap Remus between his arms, comfort him, wipe his tears from his face and cuddle him until he feels better; but he stops himself and, instead, he puts an arm around Remus’ back and pats his back. “You can talk to us.”

Remus nods but doesn’t say a thing. He leans his head on Sirius’ shoulder and stays there for a while. 

“Remus, we are worried about you,” Peter says, and then he adds. “Is this because of Ben?”

Remus tenses at the mention of his boyfriend. Then he shakes his head. 

“I’m tired, can we talk later?” Remus’ head leaves Sirius’ shoulder. He then stands to put his pyjamas on, and gets into his bed, avoiding his friends' eyes; he covers his head with the blanket without saying another word.

Sirius feels impotence growing inside of him. Why is he pushing them away? Why does it feel like he is losing Remus?

“Are you guys hungry?” James asks, entering the dorm with his hands filled with snacks. “My dear boys, you need to be fed to grow as strong as me!” James laughs a second before noticing the weird atmosphere. “What’s wrong?”

Peter points towards Remus that is hidden under the covers and Sirius sitting on the edge of Remus’ bed. 

Sirius sighs sadly. He will try to talk to Remus again later. 

Like it’s only been a minute, three months go by. Sirius is frustrated and worried; Remus spends all his free time with Ben. Sirius barely sees him during the day and only can talk to him at night and for a few minutes before Remus says that he’s tired and needs to rest.  _ Can we talk tomorrow? Let's talk tomorrow; maybe later…  _ But when Sirius wakes up the next morning Remus’ bed is always empty. 

Each Marauder tries to talk to him in different moments, unsuccessfully. 

December arrives in a blink. Sirius can't wait for the Christmas holidays. There’s no way Remus will miss the Potters' party. Finally, they will hang out as they used to. It's a Marauders’ tradition: the day after Christmas Eve the four of them sit with hot cocoa in their cups and ginger biscuits on their plates, opening their gifts under the tree in the Potters’ living room. 

But Remus doesn’t appear for the Christmas party at Potters’, nor for the New Year’s Eve celebration they always have. They watch powerless how Remus is drifting away, despite their efforts to keep him close.

When they return from the break, Remus seems worse, he is paler, greyer than ever. He barely talks or eats; he walks like he is carrying a huge weight on his shoulders. Despite all of that, Remus keeps avoiding talking to them, he insists that everything is fine - _ all couples have their problems, it’s not a big deal, really guys, let's talk tomorrow.  _

  
  


The full moons have always been rough, but with the animagii company, the wolf found calm and freedom. However, since the start of seventh year, the wolf started acting furious and violent. The last full moon was all bites and anger, uncontrolled range. The Marauders have kept going despite how much Remus refused to. It's the only moment they still shared with him.

It's the first full moon after the holidays. James, Peter, and Sirius are ready in their positions in the Shrieking Shack. The wolf appears. Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail are waiting for rage, bites, and fights, but that doesn’t happen. 

The wolf stretches on the floor without energy, he looks sick and grimy. He huffs pitifully, like a wound cub. Padfoot slowly gets closer; the wolf growls and shows his teeth. Padfoot stops and barks, softly, moving forward step by step until he reaches the wolf's nose and sniffs it, then nuzzles against the wolf's neck.

The wolf grunts then raises his head and howls. A deafening howl that makes the Shack shake; agonizingly, filled with pain and desperation. The loud noise stabs every sensitive fiber in the animagii’s bodies; the wolf howls again, and again, and again. 

It’s an agonizing call that shows a deep torment. It’s a call for help. The dog, deer, and rat are paralyzed. They move closer to the wolf, who growls exhausted but lets them get to his side. They are his pack, and the wolf recognizes it. They snuggle next together and stay there, sharing warmth and pain. 

  
  


The next morning, Madam Pomfrey checks Remus’ wounds and sends him to rest in his dorm. When Remus enters the room he finds his three friends, arms crossed, serious faces, sitting on his bed. James makes a gesture to indicate him to take a seat between him and Peter. Sirius stands up to make space for Remus and sits in front of him on the edge of his own bed that is next to Remus’s bed. 

Remus can't avoid them anymore. He is cornered. 

“I really need to rest,” Remus says immediately “We can talk...”

“Tomorrow,” the three of them interrupt at the same time.

“Remus, please talk to us,” Sirius knows how pitiful he sounds. He knows he has begged Remus to talk to them for more than a month. But he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care how silly he has to sound to get Remus to finally talk to them. 

Remus looks at them, one by one. When Sirius meets Remus’ eyes he sees all the pain inside of them.  _ Please let us help you,  _ Sirius thinks _.  _ Sirius sees Remus trembling as his eyes fill up with tears. Remus covers his face with his hands and starts to cry.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what’s happening to me,” Remus sobs and presses his hands against his face. “I don’t know what to do anymore; I’m really trying to do things right, but it’s never enough. Ben has good humor, he’s fun, kind, and supportive; anyone who knows him would say the same. He says over and over again that I am the one who makes him be like… _I_ _make_ him angry. He yells at me only when he feels that I don’t care about him or when I don’t want to do some things with him…” Remus cries harder with that last sentence but he manages to keep talking. “I don’t think I can be a good boyfriend, I don’t give him all the attention that I'm supposed to give him, I don’t care for him as much as he cares for me... I make him mad all the time. I don’t understand what is wrong with me, I don’t know what to do. He says he loves me even though I’m doing everything wrong, he says he understands that I just need to learn more about being in a relationship, that I have to let him guide me, but I keep screwing things up.”

Remus cries devastated. His friends have no words. 

Sirius is furious. He wants to punch Ben so hard. How could Remus deal with all that shit for so long? 

There is so much Sirius wants to say, to refute what Remus said about himself. But the first thing he does is stand up, and wraps Remus into a tight hug. Sirius wants to make clear that he is there for him, no matter what. James joins them and then Peter, in the same way they did as animals the previous night. They keep like that for a while, with Remus sobbing and Sirius, James and Peter silently crying. 

They have a long conversation after that. 

It’s not easy to make Remus stop blaming himself for things that clearly aren’t his fault; it’s even harder to make Remus realize that Ben is not the good boyfriend he thinks he is. But finally, after hours of talking, Remus realizes that there is no justification to yell to your lover; to belittle your partner. Couples might have some difficulties, but it never ever admits violence. That isn’t love. That’s manipulation. Love isn’t hurting him, it’s Ben who is hurting him. Finally, Remus concludes that the best for him is breaking up with Ben. 

  
  


When Remus returns to the common room after talking to his now ex-boyfriend, Sirius doesn’t ask how Ben took the break up. Remus’ face talks loudly for him, so Sirius hugs him tightly and leads him to the couch where Peter, James, and Lily are waiting. 

James prepares hot chocolate in a cauldron for all of them, so in a second Remus is seated on the couch with a cup between his hands, a comfy blanket on his shoulders that Peter brought, and Lily’s arms around him. 

Remus smiles - a small and tired smile, the first honest gesture they’ve seen in him in weeks, as he takes a sip of chocolate. 

“I love you all so much,” Remus says, tears starting to run down his face. “Thank you. I’m sorry for not talking to you sooner.”

Sirius knows that Remus will need time to fully recover, he went through a horrible experience. Sirius knows he will have to wait before talking with Remus about his feelings, but he doesn’t care, he’s happy because Remus isn’t pushing them away anymore and Sirius is happy with being able to be there for him, staying by his side as his friend. 

  
  


One Friday night a few weeks after the breakup, James proposes to have a party. It’s been ages since the last time the four of them hung out together, carelessly, with music and cigarettes. 

It’s not even eight yet, but Remus is already in bed; however, Sirius takes out two bottles of firewhiskey from his trunk, Peter appears with his arms filled with snacks from the kitchens and James is turning on the old muggle turntable before Remus can say he isn’t in the mood.

They chat, joke, and laugh. 

They party until sunrise; James and Peter fall asleep on the floor when the morning light starts to filter through the curtains. Sirius is sitting on the window sill, his eyes closed. He’s enjoying the pleasant sound of  _ Hey Jude _ . He jumps at the noise of an empty bottle rolling on the floor. Sirius opens his eyes and sees Remus stumbling to his bed, tripping with everything on his way. 

“I thought you wouldn’t make it,” Sirius mocks when Remus finally reaches his bed.

“I’m surprised too,” Remus agrees. “Everything is spinning.”

Sirius leaves his comfy spot, takes a breath, and manages to avoid James and Peter on the floor. He walks to his bed next to Remus’. He’s about to lie down over his covers when he feels a pull on his sleeve. Sirius isn’t completely sober so he loses his balance and falls on Remus' bed. 

“I knew you weren’t that sober as you pretended,” Remus laughs. 

Sirius feels dizzy with the sudden movement, but he doesn’t care, a big smile spreads on his face. Remus is laughing. How long has it been since the last time he heard that amazing sound?

“Now I will have to stay here. If I move, I will throw up over you.” Sirius lies down on the bed, throwing his legs across the mattress using, unnecessarily, all the space on it. 

Remus smiles and leans next to him. Sirius feels the warmth of Remus' body next to him and unconsciously presses to his side, trying to get closer, to have more contact between their bodies. 

“You are pushing me off the bed,” Remus complains, pushing Sirius softly so he can have more space. 

“Every year this bed gets tinier,” Sirius grumbles.

They have shared Remus’ bed countless times through the years at school. When Remus had nightmares, Sirius went to his bed and stayed with him until he calmed down; they chatted until they fell back asleep, shoulder to shoulder. When Sirius dreamt about his family pulling him to the dark side of the war Remus called him to his bed and distracted him. 

“I’ve missed this,” Sirius confesses, feeling the nice warmth from Remus’ side against him. “I’ve missed you.” 

They fall asleep, and without being aware of it, they cuddle in the tiny bed. They fit as if they were made to sleep together, soft smiles on their faces. 

Sirius wakes up with an awful headache, he can’t keep his eyes open. The sunlight is too bright, Peter’s snores are too loud.  _ Why is the world hurting him so much? _

“Good Morning,” Sirius hears a gentle voice echoing loudly inside his head.

“Don’t yell at me, Moony,” Sirius complains.

“I’m not,” Remus chuckles. “You look awful, do you want some hangover potion?

“Yeah, please,” Sirius grabs Remus’ hands before Remus stands, and places them on each side of his head, closing his eyes. “But first, can you hold my head? I feel like it’s going to explode.”

One time, when Sirius got a cold and had awful headaches, Remus held Sirius’ temples making soft pressure; Remus told him that his mother used to do that when he was in pain. Sirius felt a huge relief so he asked for this gesture every time he got a headache.

Sirius lets out a sigh of relief.

“This always makes me feel better,” Sirius whispers, feeling Remus' thumb brushing his forehead, it feels so good. 

Sirius opens his eyes and meets Remus’. Sirius feels electricity running through his body, there has been a long time since he had Remus this close. A pleased smile grows on Sirius’ lips; he thinks his heart is going to jump out from his chest. Maybe Remus notes it because he blushes, looks away, and moves his hands away from Sirius’ face. Sirius holds Remus’ hands to place them over his forehead again but he’s interrupted by James' loud voice. 

“What a wonderful morning!” James says standing in the middle of the room, stretching, all fresh, without a sign of a hangover on him. 

Remus pulls his hands from Sirius' grasp and quickly stands, murmuring that he is going to get some of the hangover potion. Sirius feels dizzy, he doesn’t know for sure if it's because of Remus’s adorable blush or it’s the alcohol turning in his stomach. 

“The sun is shining! The birds are singing!” James says aloud, laughing.

“Come one, please shush,” Sirius asks, pressing his hands over his ears. 

“What did you say?” James mocks, even louder. “I can’t hear you!”

“I hate you so much,” Sirius puts the pillow over his face.

“ _ Silencio,” _ mutters Peter from the floor, pointing his wand at James as he stands and walks like a zombie to his bed.

“Love you, Pete,” Sirius says, mockingly looking at James, who is gesturing with his lips “traitor” as he puts a hand on his chest like he’s been hurt.

Remus drinks a glass of hangover potion. He fills two more glasses and sends one floating through the room to Peter, who takes it and drinks all of the content in one sip. Then Remus sits next to Sirius and hands him the other glass. James is moving his arms to try to cast his attention, pointing at his throat, a pout on his face. Remus laughs and makes a wand movement to take off the spell.

“It’s good to see you laugh again, Moony,” James says, smiling at him.

“Ten thousand times better than James’ noisy voice,” adds Sirius playfully as he drinks the potion. James throws a pillow at Sirius' face and laughs. 

“Breakfast?” James proposes. “I’m starving.”

“I need a shower first,” Remus answers. “I’ll catch you guys later.”

“Pete?” Peter mumbles something, makes a gesture with his wand, and closes the curtains around his bed. “ Pads?”

“I’ll pass. I don’t feel like eating right now,” Sirius says, placing his arm over his eyes.

“Do you need more hangover potion?”

“No. I’ll be fine if I rest a bit more.”

James nods and gets out of the room. Remus gets into the bathroom. Peter is snoring again.

Sirius is happy because he slept all night next to Remus. He knows it sounds a bit creepy, but he has been waiting for so long to be this close again with Remus that he doesn’t care how it sounds. 

It’s been a month since Remus broke up with Ben. He looks much better - still, Sirius knows it’s too early to make a move on him. 

How much time does he have to wait until it’s proper to tell Remus how he feels and ask him out? How can he know that he isn’t losing another opportunity again? What if someone else asks Remus out first?  _ No, that can’t happen again. I refuse to.  _

After thinking a lot about it, Sirius decides to take it slow. Sirius doesn’t want to make Remus feel pressure, he wants Remus to fall for him without even noticing. He will charm Remus slowly, with subtlety. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any grammar mistake that I had made.  
> I've received a lot of help and love from the amazing Wandering_Bandurria. Thank you bella!
> 
> Let me know if you liked it!  
> Cariños.


End file.
